No eres lo que creí
by Valengar
Summary: Clarissa, una chica de 13 años va al desierto en busca del fósil raíz para poder revivir a Lileep y entrenarlo para tener un Cradily. A pesar de que hay rumores de que en aquel desierto hay Cacturnes que matan para alimentarse, eso no la detiene. Lo que ocurre, cambia completamente su manera de pensar... (Pokémon x Humano, si no te gusta sólo no lo leas)


**¿Qué tal? Esta es la primera historia que escribo de este tipo, espero que les guste :D**

 **Pokémon no me pertenece. Lo único que me pertenece son los OCs y la trama de la historia.**

 **Así que… sin más que decir, ¡Empecemos!**

Poco a poco veía como el Sol se escondía entre las colinas y yo comenzaba a preocuparme. Había escuchado muchos rumores de que había Cacturne salvajes en este desierto que mataban a cualquier persona o Pokémon para alimentarse de ellos cuando caía la noche. Llevo varios días seguidos viniendo al desierto en busca del fósil raíz, ya que antes de comenzar mi aventura había investigado un poco sobre varios Pokémon y Cradily se veía que era un hueso duro de roer, así que decidí emprender mi búsqueda del fósil para revivir a Lileep y poder entrenarlo para que sea un Cradily.

Hacía varias horas que había venido en búsqueda del fósil, pero no había tenido éxito. Ya estaba muy cansada y como ya era de noche, debía ya irme a mi casa para continuar con mi búsqueda al día siguiente.

Justo cuando saqué mi pokénav para revisar la hora, entró una llamada; era mi madrina.

-Clarissa, ¿Dónde te has metido querida?-preguntó mi madrina. Yo suspiré y bajé mi cabeza haciendo que mi corto cabello negro me tapara un ojo.

-Estoy bien, Cathy. Sigo en el desierto, ya voy camino a casa.-Le dije a mi madrina Catherine. Escuché cómo suspiró amorosamente y sentí cómo sonrió. Qué tierna…

-Está bien, querida. No te tardes, ya sabes cómo se pone Jacob de preocupado.-dijo ella refiriéndose a mi ''primo''.

-Ok, no te preocupes. Nos vemos luego.

-Está bien, cariño. Ten cuidado con los Cacturne. ¿Tienes a Mightyena contigo?

-Sí, tranquila.

-Bueno, adiós hijita.

-Adiós, Cathy.

Colgué y revisé la hora como quería. Eran las 7:02 pm. Mejor me iba a casa, así que caminé en dirección a la salida del desierto.

Cabe destacar que vivo en ciudad Slateport con mis padrinos, su hijo Jacob al que yo llamo primo-que es muy fastidioso, por cierto-y mi hermanito menor Clyde. Mis padres son grandes coordinadores que fueron de viaje a la región Sinnoh para ir a los súper concursos hace 5 años, cuando yo tenía 8 años y Clyde tenía 3. Actualmente tengo 13 años y empecé mi aventura hace 6 meses.

Mientras caminaba no podía evitar sentirme muy observada y eso me daba mucho miedo. Yo soy muy asustadiza, puedo desmayarme del pánico o de los nervios de la nada. Digamos que… es de familia.

Me parece que el camino de vuelta es muy largo… Dios, soy una tonta ¿Por qué no traje a Xatu conmigo para simplemente regresar volando? Qué bien, Clarissa, tienes un Oscar a la más tonta. Además, la sensación de que me observan se hace más constante con cada paso que doy… me está dando mucho miedo. Me recuerda a las escenas de las películas de terror…

De pronto hubo mucho viento que provocó una leve tormenta de arena. Mi cabello revoloteaba alrededor de mi rostro y mi cuello. Comenzó a darme frío y me abracé a mí misma mientras seguía caminando cuando escuché una rama romperse. Paré en seco. Yo no había pisado ninguna rama… Dios… Me giré y no vi a nadie. Perfecto, me estoy volviendo loca. Aceleré el paso y pude divisar la salida… como a 30 metros de distancia. Joder, ¿Este desierto es infinito o qué? Como pueden ver, no tengo mucha paciencia…

Seguí caminando mientras intentaba ignorar la sensación de que alguien me miraba -… ¿Será un violador?-. Volví a escuchar otro sonido; una hoja seca crujiendo. Maldición… Me giré y, de nuevo, no había nadie. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar del miedo.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunté a la nada alzando la voz. No hubo respuesta alguna, así que seguí mi camino.

Ahora era peor; no solo sentía que me miraban, ahora sentía que me seguían, y por esa razón me giraba de vez en cuando para ver si conseguía pillar a alguien, pero no… Estaba yo sola… Joder, ya me quiero ir, esto es demasiado.

Me empezó a dar sed. No quería quedarme en ese lugar pero definitivamente estaba ya algo cansada de caminar tanto, así que paré cerca de una gran roca y me senté sobre la arena. De mi bolso saqué mi pequeña botella de agua y bebí un poco. Mi miedo creció mucho más al escuchar pisadas. Permanecí inmóvil, con la espalda pegada a la roca, mi bolso en mi hombro y la botella en la mano. ¿Por qué me pasan a mí estas cosas? Comencé a respirar de forma pesada para calmarme, pero sólo lo empeoraba.

Dos minutos más tarde los pasos cesaron. Yo me tranquilicé, pero a la vez me puse nerviosa, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Dios… Me asomé a uno de los lados de la roca, pero no había nada. Joder, joder, joder… Esto no me está gustando nada…

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de una respiración. Abrí los ojos sorprendida. Mi instinto me dice que hay algo parado sobre la roca mirándome fijamente. Lentamente, con los ojos como platos, alcé la vista hacia arriba y lo vi; era un Cacturne. Pegué un grito y salí corriendo dejando la botella tirada en el suelo. El Pokémon no se quedó atrás y comenzó a perseguirme.

Corría como si no hubiese un mañana, pero el Cacturne era muy rápido y la leve tormenta de arena hacía las cosas más complicadas. Estaba muy asustada, casi sentía que iba a desmayarme. Traté de correr más rápido, pero debido a mi torpeza tropecé con una piedra. Me dio un vuelco en el corazón al ver que el Cacturne se acercaba más y más. Grité otra vez y me levanté de un salto para seguir corriendo a la salida que ya no se veía tan lejana. Pensaba que iba a morir esta noche. Mientras corría, comencé a buscar en todos mis bolsillos la pokébola de Mightyena, pero para mi mala suerte apenas agarré la pokébola no pude más y del terror me desmayé. Lo último que recuerdo antes de cerrar mis ojos completamente es la sensación de alguien cargándome y tocándome la cara.

Desperté. Parpadeé mis marrones ojos y al reaccionar, me di cuenta de que seguía viva. Hubiese saltado de alegría de no ser porque frente a mí estaba el mismo Cacturne de antes. Yo grité, pero él se acercó a mí y me calló poniendo su brazo en mi boca con cuidado mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos. Dejé de gritar, me calmé y él lentamente quitó su brazo de mi boca sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos.

Nos quedamos así, por un largo tiempo diría yo. Yo sobre mis rodillas, él de pie, ambos a muy pocos centímetros de distancia mirándonos a los ojos. Ya no sentía miedo, de hecho me sentía… en paz. De pronto, él se separó de mí y miró hacia otro lado bajando la cabeza, haciendo que su sombrero tapara su rostro. A pesar de que era de noche, claramente se podía notar que tenía la cara… ¿Sonrojada? ¿Qué repollos?

Toqué mi rostro y sentí mis mejillas hervir. Demonios, debo estar como un tomate ¿Por qué? No lo sé… ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

-Oye… ¿V-vas a comerme?-pregunté con nerviosismo. Vaya, sí que soy estúpida, pareciera que lo estuviera incitando a que lo haga.

Para mi sorpresa, el volvió a clavar su vista en mí, con su rostro menos enrojecido que antes. Movió su cabeza diciendo que no. Yo suspiré aliviada. Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Dónde demonios estamos?

Ahora sí que estaba sorprendida. Estábamos en la entrada del desierto. Espera… Eso quiere decir que… No, no puede ser…

-E-espera… T-Tú… ¿Me has salvado?-pregunté sorprendida mientras sentía mis mejillas calentarse otra vez. ¿Qué demonios con mi sonrojo?

Al parecer él también se sonrojó. Volvió a mirar hacia abajo para tapar su cara con su sombrero y lentamente asintió. Yo me sorprendí bastante, pero luego sonreí y solté un suspiro. Me pareció algo… tierno

-Vaya… No me esperaba algo así… muchas gracias por eso…-dije yo con ternura. Esta vez me miró a los ojos y pude darme cuenta de que de verdad estaba sonrojado.

Sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, se acercó a mí y cuando estuvimos a pocos centímetros, me acarició la cabeza. Levemente, cerré mis ojos ante su gentil tacto. Con su brazo, me acarició recorriendo desde la cabeza hasta mi cadera. Abrí mis ojos y estábamos muy cerca. De nuevo, él se separó de mí y se paró mirando hacia el desierto.

-¿Te irás a tu casa?-le pregunté. El me miró y asintió.-Bueno espero que te vaya bien y… gracias por salvarme…-le dije mientras sentía mis mejillas hervir. Él amplió su sonrisa, hizo un ademán con su cabeza y su sombrero y agitó su brazo en señal de adiós. Yo hice lo mismo y él se fue corriendo hacia el desierto.

Yo me quedé mirando embobada como se iba corriendo, y de repente, Mightyena salió de su pokébola y al verme con una boba sonrisa, comenzó a lamerme la cara.

-Je je tranquilo amigo, estoy bien.-le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza. De pronto, Mightyena se giró y comenzó a ladrar. Yo me giré hacia donde Mightyena estaba ladrando y vi a Jacob montado en su Altaria descendiendo frente a nosotros.

-¡Clarissa! ¡Por fin te encuentro!-dijo mi primo dando un salto para bajarse de la espalda de Altaria. ¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues buscándote, por supuesto.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-le pregunté sorprendida mientras mimaba a Mightyena.

-¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es? Son las 9:26 pm, ya es muy tarde. Me tenías preocupado…-yo abrí los ojos como platos y me sonrojé al pensar que Cacturne estuvo conmigo por dos horas enteras.

-Oh…-dije yo mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes con fiebre?-¿De qué repollos habla Jacob?

-¿Qué? No… ¿Por qué?

-¿Y por qué estás tan roja?-preguntó él extrañado. Yo me sonrojé aún más y Mightyena me miró de forma pícara sin siquiera saber lo que había pasado. Dios, si supieran…

-Por nada. Vayamos a casa.-le dije en el tono más odioso posible para que no hiciera más preguntas y él asintió.

-Bueno… Está bien…-dijo él en un tono de ''Pues perdona por preocuparme…''. Escuché a Mightyena reírse entre dientes.

Guardé a Mightyena en su pokébola y nos montamos en Altaria para regresar a casa.

En el camino, Jacob venía contándome las cosas que había hecho hoy, pero yo no le estaba prestando atención ¿Por qué? Por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de pensar en Cacturne.

Llegamos a Slateport y aterrizamos justo enfrente de nuestra casa. Jacob guardó a Altaria en su pokébola –aunque de todos modos sabía que el muy rebelde la iba a sacar en su cuarto a escondidas de mi madrina-, y nosotros entramos.

Mi madrina me recibió preocupada, y después de media hora de interrogatorio -cuyas respuestas fueron puras mentiras, por cierto- subí a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama. Seguía pensando en Cacturne, cuando de pronto, Mightyena salió de su pokébola y comenzó a lamerme la cara. Yo reí y en ese momento, mi Xatu entró a la habitación usando sus poderes psíquicos para abrir y cerrar la puerta.

Se me acercó y cariñosamente me abrazó y yo a él. De pronto, Xatu comenzó a comunicarse conmigo -y con Mightyena, para que escuchara lo que decía- por telepatía.

- _¿Qué te ha pasado?_ -me preguntó. Yo me confundí.

-¿De qué hablas?-le respondí yo extrañada.

- _Te noto pensativa…-_ dijo Xatu. Joder, Xatu es muy protector conmigo y lo peor es que a él no se le puede mentir. Mightyena ladró como diciendo ''Es verdad''. Yo me sonrojé.

-Pues… Nada la verdad…-dije yo intentando mentir. Sí, así de astuta soy. Mis Pokémon me miraron con una cara de '' ¿Es en serio? ''.

 _-Clarissa, no inventes…-_ dijo Xatu en tono serio. Mightyena soltó una pequeña risita.

-Bueno, está bien… les contaré…

Les conté a mis mejores amigos todo lo que había pasado. Mientras lo contaba, Xatu podía visualizar perfectamente todas las escenas que yo les describía ya que él puede mirar tanto el pasado como el futuro. Lo peor era que me sonrojaba mientras hablaba. Mightyena me miraba extrañado cuando llegué a la parte en la que Cacturne y yo tuvimos aquel rato a solas. Cuando terminé mi relato, Mightyena me miraba sorprendido y Xatu sin expresión alguna, seguro porque estaba mirando el futuro.

De pronto, Xatu comenzó a reírse. Mightyena lo miró extrañado y yo lo miré mal. Joder, es que siempre hace eso cuando ve algo sorprendente en el futuro o en el pasado y nunca me lo dice.

-Xatu, no empieces… ¿Qué has visto?-pregunté yo intentando intimidarlo con mi tono de voz. Cuando dejó de reírse, contestó.

 _-No es sólo lo que he visto, sino lo que ahora sé también.-_ respondió. Miró a Mightyena y al parecer se estaba comunicando con él por telepatía. De pronto, Mightyena comenzó a reírse y a mirarme de forma pícara.

-¿Se lo dices a Mightyena y no a mí? ¿Qué les pasa?-dije yo molesta. -¿Por qué no puedo saberlo?

 _-Como siempre te digo cada vez que esto pasa, a mí no me corresponde hacerte saber sobre este tipo de situaciones. En otras palabras, no es mi deber decirte las cosas que próximamente te pasarán ya que de todas ellas aprendes algo. Y no será lo mismo si te preparas para ello que si lo vives de forma normal como todos los demás. Te dije que sólo te haré saber de situaciones en las que necesites estar preparada para enfrentarlas.-_ dijo Xatu. Yo suspiré y asentí. Me parecía un poco injusto, pero sabía que Xatu tenía razón.

-Está bien… Bueno, me iré a bañar.

Mis Pokémon asintieron y yo tomé mi toalla y fui en dirección al baño.

Después de bañarme y de hacer mis necesidades -aunque no en ese orden- fui a mi cuarto, me vestí y me acosté en mi cama. Mightyena se acostó a mi lado y se quedó dormido cuando empecé a acariciarlo. Xatu, en cambio, dormía de pie, así que por eso él se paró a un lado de mi cama y cerró los ojos. Yo, como siempre, me enternecí al ver a mis Pokémon dormidos y me acerqué y les di un besito en la cabeza a cada uno. Tomé mi iPod y auriculares, me metí en mi cama y puse música lenta. La música me recordaba a Cacturne. Dios, no sé por qué pero… siento que quiero reencontrarme con él. Pensé en el hasta quedarme dormida.


End file.
